


One Sided

by Papa



Category: Goosebumps (2015), Goosebumps - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I could have done better but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papa/pseuds/Papa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you just got to do what feels best</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sided

    A loud slam reverberated through the room as the young woman's head hit the wall harshly. She gripped the man's arm, his rough hand wrapped around her throat, keeping her pinned to the wall. He grinned wickedly upon seeing the pained look on her face.  
  
"Aw, what's'a matter, pun'kin?" He asked in a mockingly sweet voice, head tilting to the side.   
  
    PH attempted to swallow, dark eyes studying his own brighter ones. How had she even get in this situation? Oh, that's right... She'd ticked him off no more than a few hours earlier. At the time it hadn't seemed like anything, but now she was wishing she hadn't said a word.   
  
    _Pumpkin had been walking down one of the many hallways within the large house, her hair pulled into a pair of twin braids that rested on her shoulders. It was still so odd, being human that is, she hadn't expected such a thing to have happened. Ever since the Author, the man she adopted as her father, had written that...book. He'd said it was just a draft, hadn't expected it to affect any of the monsters. Yet here they all were, human and utterly confused as all hell. The pumpkin headed corpse hadn't expected to look the way she had, all pale and fleshy.  
     
    She'd been staring at her reflection all morning, admiring her hair, eyes, even new teeth; something she'd never experienced before. It was all so interesting to her. The fact that she could actually feel the sensations on her cheeks, fingers running through the tendrils on her head. All of it. She'd wanted to cry in delight. It wasn't until she heard a sharp knocking did she break away from the intense staring contest with the reflective glass, turning to blink in surprise at the stranger in the doorway.  
  
"Well, I'm glad I wasn't the **only** one to be staring in the mirror," Wally said with a snide tone.  
  
"Yes, well," PH huffed indignantly, looking back at the mirror, "It's better looking than **some things**."  
  
    She covered her mouth as soon as the words had left her lips. Catching the other's gaze in the reflective surface. He did not look pleased. His arms had crossed over his chest, teeth clenching as he forced a smile. He wasn't a fan of being teased, especially by those who had no place in doing so.   
  
"That's a lot coming from you, pumpkin guts," The former dummy narrowed his eyes, making his smile all the more creepy, "Usually you look like a dirty root, don't think this," he nodded his head, "...changes any of it."  
  
    Sucking in her cheeks, the woman turned to face the taller man with anger. Pointing a finger towards him, she sneered, "Listen, toothpick, I'm tired of you always picking on me. Now that I look..."  
  
    She trailed off, steely gaze faltering.  
  
"What? Normal?" He snapped, "Well, thankfully for me, I looked normal before this happened..."  
  
"How is that my problem?" PH snapped back, looking away, "Sorry that you look human, but I'm not going to apologize for the fact that I like how I look."  
  
"Listen, sweetheart," He said through gritted teeth, taking a dangerous step forwards, "You better watch it with the snippy attitude, it could get you into a lot of trouble soon."  
  
"I'll deal with that when I have to," She replied curtly before getting a wave of courage and shoving past him, walking off.   
  
    _The tight squeeze to her throat had her snap back to reality, eyes wide as she stared up at the angry man. Should she call for help? Unfortunately the hand at her throat didn't seem like it was going to be letting up any time soon... Maybe kicking her legs? Deciding that to be the best option, she raised her leg, aiming for the other's midsection.   
  
    As soon as her foot collided with his stomach, she felt a sharp stinging against her cheek. The hand around her throat had slackened, but that didn't stop her from standing still. With a trembling hand, the former pumpkin head gently touched her reddening cheek. He'd...slapped her. He'd actually slapped her.   
  
    It wasn't the first time, of course. But it had been some time since the redhead had even so much as _touched_  her.   
  
"Doesn't feel too good, does it?" He ground out, the hand that hadn't collided with her cheek was gripping onto his stomach.  
  
"No..." She replied meekly, lower lip beginning to tremble.   
  
    Though she didn't shed any tears, she could feel them building up. That was the final straw. She refused to be the other's punching bag any further. Clenching a fist, she reeled back as much as she could, throwing a sharp punch to his shoulder. It hadn't done much as he'd only grunted in response, grasping onto her wrist. With her other hand she'd grabbed hold of his hair, tugging mercilessly. He hissed in pain at this, the hand on her wrist squeezing so tight she feared it'd snap.   
  
"Just leave me alone!" She cried out, tears falling freely down her plump cheeks, "Why do you hate me so much?!"  
  
    He paused a bit, as if taking in her words, before pushing her backwards, slamming her against the wall once again. She yelped in pain as her bruised head hit the hard surface, her vision blurring for a moment or two.   
  
"Shut up, already!" Wally snapped, his free hand coming up to the one in his hair, attempting to pull it away, "Shit, stop!"  
  
    She ignore him, keeping a steel grip on his red locks. Her nails had dug into his scalp at one point during the struggle, making a small stream of crimson begin to drip down his forehead. PH stopped at this, eyes widening ever so slightly to stare at the odd liquid. Did her blood look like that now? She wanted to ask, but remembered she was currently struggling for her freedom. It was too late.   
  
    During her little pause of awe, Wally had wrenched her hand away from his head, slamming the appendage against the wall next to her head. PH could feel herself begin to panic. Was he going to harm her further? Slap her again? She didn't like the thought of any more bruising happened to her new face.   
  
"I-I'm sorry!" She gasped out, attempting to get out of his grip, "P-please! I'm sorry!"  
  
"Shut. Up."   
  
    She bit her lip harshly, shocked by the sudden pain she felt but even more so by the icy tone in his voice. This was it, she was going to die and he wasn't going to bat an eye. As blood continued to drip down his face, his head tilted to the side slightly, that nasty grin on his face once again. He ripped her from the wall harshly before slamming her back again. Air left her lungs, another shock there, and she gasped for air.   
  
"You fuckin' _know_ how much that _**hurt?**_ " He hissed before letting her drop to the floor like a sack of floor.   
  
    The woman gasped for air, curling in on herself as she tried to regain what little composure she had. Her hands shook as she carefully attempted to push herself up off the floor, only to be met with a rough kick to her side. She cried out in pain as well as shock, the kicks repeating as she crumpled to the floor like paper. There'd be bruises littering her side the next day, she could already feel them.  
  
"Dont...ever...do...that...again..." The man grunted out with every kick before he ran a hand through his hair, clearing his throat as he adjusted his plaid shirt.   
  
    He admired the way she looked after that, huffing as he slowly caught his breath. Who'd of thought human bodies could wear out so fast? He smirked a bit, rather liking the fact that she had fallen so soon. Turning to lean against the wall, he slid down into a sitting position by her head, legs stretched out in front of him. Thankfully he still had his pack of cigarettes with him.   
  
    Lighting one up, he glanced down at the trembling figure, inhaling the tart chemicals slowly. She didn't look much different, he noted. Sure, she no longer had that stupid jack o' lantern for a head, nor were her forearms skeletal rods, but she still looked...the same. At least to him, she did.   
  
    She still had those thick thighs that he'd dream wrapping around his hips, that light voice that he wished to sigh out his name, and her hands, _dear god,_ her _hands._ Although, just minutes before, they'd been clawing at his scalp, even going so far as to make him bleed, he couldn't help but feel the sharp embrace of _thrill._ The blood had all but been forgotten as he blew a puff of smoke in her direction, nudging her with his elbow.   
  
"I don't hate you, you know..." He started, taking another puff of the cancer stick, "You're just...so infuriating sometimes..."  
  
    She remained silent for the most part, still sniffling every now and then. How could he be so cruel to her? And for an answer as small as that? She shakily began to lift herself up, fearing the other would shove her over once again.   
  
"Th-that's a terrible reason..." She whimpered as she cautiously sat up, leaning back against the the wall with a grunt.  
  
"Yeah well," He watched her from the corner of his eye, shifting a bit, "You better live with it because that's all you're gonna get."  
  
    PH didn't dare talk back, only nodding in reply. She reached up to touch her bruised cheek, flinching at the sting it gave her. It was so much...warmer than the rest of her skin felt. Perhaps that was all the blood rushing towards the reddened flesh, getting ready to fester and darken to shades of purple and blue. She'd only ever read in books of how injuries would happen, how they'd evolve and such.   
  
"O-okay..." She mumbled out finally, dropping her hand back into her lap.  
  
    Rolling his shoulders, the redhead slowly took the hand with his own free one. The gesture had her stiffen up, flinch back in case he tried to take a swing at her. Instead, he did something the former pumpkin head wouldn't expect. He kissed it. Well, brushed his lips over her knuckles, but it probably still counted.   
  
"I wished you'd stay away from that ditz," He huffed against her skin, making her attempt to pull the appendage away. He tightened his hold on her, squeezing her fingers as he began to run his lips against the outside of her wrist, "He doesn't know how to handle you."  
  
    The statement made her blood boil, at least she thought it did. It certainly felt like her inner temperature had rose a few degrees.   
  
"D-don't talk about him like that! Dennis is not a ditz!"   
  
She attempted to wrench her hand away from his vice grip. Smirking, he let her go, making her fall back a bit.  
  
"W-what the heck was that about?!" She hissed, rubbing her hand as if he had burned her.  
  
"Well..." He began, snuffing out the cigarette into the carpet, "If you'd sit still, I'll show-"  
  
    She didn't let him finish, having reached out to slam her hand against his cheek. Apparently she had used a bit more strength than she had meant to because he doubled over, legs coming up as he hissed in pain. His hand clasped onto his cheek, cursing under his breath as he shot a glare in her direction. His lower lip had split, a fresh trickle of blood dribbling down his chin.   
  
"You're not gonna make this easy..." He spat through gritted teeth, "Are you?"  
  
"Not in the slightest," She snapped back, feeling a burst of courage, "Now...leave me alone."  
  
"Sorry, pumpkin patty," He lowered his hand, bracing himself, "But...seeing as you busted my lip...don't you think I outta return the favor?"  
  
    He pounced on her, pinning her wrists to the floor as he snickered. PH yelped in surprise, kicking her legs before slowly relaxing. This would be her chance. To make him leave her alone. To make him feel sorry he ever laid a hand on her in the first place. It was now or never.  
  
"Aw, what's'a matter?" Wally asked coyly, tilting his head as he noted how limp she'd gotten, "Cat got your tongue?"  
  
    Sneering she raised a leg, wrapping it around his hip before awkwardly shoving him over. He let out an 'oof!' of shock, staring up at her as she grinned triumphantly. Her knees rested on either side of his thighs, her hands now pinning his own. She dare say, she rather liked the surprised, albeit flustered, look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong, dummy?" She lowered her head, eyes narrowing as her grin widened, " _Cat got your tongue?_ "  
  
    The twisting of his words would have pissed him off any other day, but right now? At this very moment? All he could do was grunt in mild approval. She apparently caught this because she chuckled darkly, leaning back to rest her own hips on his legs. She'd only ever done anything _remotely_ sinful with Dennis, and even then it could have hardly counted as anything more than vanilla covered pants and moans.   
  
    She pushed forward firmly, her hair acting as a sort of curtain around their faces, "I'm sick...and tired...of you pushing me around..."  
  
    He grunted softly, his breath catching in his throat as her hips pressed down against his own.  
  
"I'm not just some _dummy_ like you," She said, eyes locked on his as she frowned angrily, "I have _feelings_. I'm not something for you to just beat up whenever you have a bad day."  
  
    With every word she ground her hips further against his, making him squirm a tad. His face had turned a deep shade of red, worrying his lower lip. _That can't feel too good,_ she narrowed her eyes, _what? does he enjoy hurting himself?_  She sneered, he would. Wally would.  
  
    Ha.  
  
"Do you know how terrible that is? How much it hurts?" She tightened her hold in his wrists, tears springing in her eyes, "So why?! Why do you do it?!"  
  
    She shook now, anger filling her to the very core. Letting the tears flow freely down her cheeks, swallowed thickly.  
  
"W-well, you know what?" She leaned closer to his face, "I've had it."  
  
    Smashing her lips to his angrily, his eyes widened in surprise. He'd hoped for such an action for some time now...though, of course, under different circumstances. There was no happy feeling in the kiss, not even a hint of any sort of emotion asides from pure hatred. Oh well, if this was going to happen, he could still make the best of it. She let go of one of his wrists, taking hold of his throat hastily. Smirking against her lips, he reached up to her hair and grabbed a fistful before yanking.   
  
    Attempting to pull away only resulted in more pain, so PH did her best to try and lean against his hand, hoping he wouldn't tug at her sensitive locks any further. This apparently was the only thing he needed, pushing her back until she was pressed against the floor. She broke away from the kiss, gasping in surprise as she stared up at him with wide eyes.   
  
    _God,_ he didn't think he'd ever recover from that look. Her lips had already started to redden, a flush apparent on her face. He smirked, head tilting as he ground his hips against hers teasingly. He almost shuddered as she wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer. Just the act alone made his pants feel a size too small.   
  
    Wally moved to her neck, biting and teasing the skin as he listened to her pant and squirm against him. Capturing a small patch off skin just behind her ear, he began sucking painfully slow. Her free hand slowly let go of his throat, he'd nearly forgot it was even there at all, and trailed down his chest. PH still had a tight grip on his other wrist, though he made no move to pull the appendage away, rather liking the closeness of it all. He hadn't realized he'd even broke the skin he was sucking until she let out a shaking gasp.   
  
    Pulling back, he raised an eyebrow at the already darkened mark, blood dripping down her neck. It was almost enticing in a way. She seemed to notice his staring because she bit her lip, looking away in embarrassment. _Not a fan of staring then, hm?_ He chuckled lowly, dragging his tongue up the opposite side of her neck, nipping the pale skin every now and then. She gripped his shirt suddenly, whimpering softly as he dragged his teeth against a particularly sensitive part of her throat. Grinning in triumph, the redhead latched onto the skin, biting and sucking feverishly.   
  
    Her body moved in waves, her moans rising with every roll of pleasure she felt. A small voice cursed her in the back of her mind, shaming her for even feeling an ounce of pleasure from the man above her. She whimpered softly, biting her lip harshly. The burst of copper taste made her cringe a bit, though it was quickly drowned with pleasure when the man pressed a firm kiss against her bleeding lips.   
  
    The taste of blood was anything but foreign to Wally, so he wasn't all to intrigued to taste it on her lips. In fact, it all but fueled the _passion_ he was feeling. He moaned into the kiss, tilting his head to deepen it further, his tongue darting out to trace her lower lip. It was all so erotic, he was wondering why he hadn't initiated anything sooner. Oh that's right, because _he_ hadn't started any of this. _She_ had.   
  
    He tugged her lower lip with his teeth slowly, letting it go gently so he could admire her flustered expression. Her eyes were sealed shut, lips parted and bruises, even her pale cheeks were flushed a deep red from embarrassment. He gyrated his hips against her slowly and she squeaked, eyes snapping open. With a low chuckle, he carefully pulled her upwards, he himself leaning back until he was sitting upright, her in his lap. She looked ready to make a comment but he cut her off, attacking her neck with sucks and licks once again.   
  
"B-bastard..." She groaned out, having finally let go of his wrist to cling to his shirt.   
  
    He remained silent for the most part, only letting out a small chuckle as he pushed her jacket off of her freckled shoulders. His lips moved down her neck to the base of her throat, lingering there before he blinked in surprise. Pulling back a bit to glance down at her hands, he watched with mild amusement as she started unbuttoning his shirt.   
  
"Eager?" He asked, being met with a steely glance.   
  
"To get this over with..." She mumbled back, pulling the plaid fabric away from his torso.   
  
    Turning the tables, Pumpkin tilted her head, pressing a kiss to his jugular. He gasped sharply, leaning into the action when he felt her teeth sink down into his skin. Of course, she hadn't meant to bite him, but she did. She bit him and he _loved_ it. Pulling back a bit, she moved to wipe the blood from her lips but he quickly took hold of her wrist, stopping her/   
  
"N-no," He panted, "Just keep going, don't stop."  
  
    She sneered at the sound of desperation in his voice, but leaned back in to continue her previous actions; being more mindful not to break his skin, no matter how much she wanted to. He bucked into her when she flicked her tongue out over the bleeding welt she'd made, shuddering at the feeling of it.   
  
    Wally couldn't take it anymore, he needed her. _Badly._ He gingerly pushed her back, hands sliding up her thighs, pushing her dress up as he did. He watched as she bit her swollen lip, not daring to meet his eyes as he began unbuckling his pants.   
  
"You're so _fucking gorgeous,_ " He all but sighed the words as his member was released from its tight confinements, "God, I don't think I'll ever be able to look at you the same."  
  
    _That's the plan_ , she mused to herself, not daring to even so much as glance downwards.  
  
    Chuckling, Wally hoisted her hips up, pulling down her panties and tossing them over his shoulder. As much as he wanted to take care of his situation, he had a nagging question in the back of his mind. How did she taste? At any other time he would have let his curiosity take control of his actions, but he was pressed for time.  
  
    Pulling her hips closer to his, Wally lowered his head, smirking. He wanted to see just how she looked when he entered her. To see her expressions of ecstasy. To hear her moans of pleasure and delight. Pushing into her entrance, he let out a shaky moan, dropping his head onto her shoulder from the pressure. In return, she grabbed hold of his shoulders, gasping at the sudden feeling. He didn't quite fill her up, but it was enough to get her toes to curl at the sensation.   
  
    He began rotating her hips slowly at first, a sheen layer of sweat already building up on his forehead. She moaned and whimpered as he thrusted in and out of her, never pulling away from her completely.   
  
"G-God..." She moaned, nails digging into his shoulders.  
  
"God ain't got nothin' to do with this..." He managed to groan out, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he began to speed up.   
  
    Before she could shoot back a snappy reply, his slid an arm around her waist, pulling her up and flush against him, his other hand holding them up off the floor. The closer angle had Pumpkin throw her head back, moaning in delight. It didn't take much for her to get off, Wally noted with a smirk.   
  
    The tightening in her lower stomach hinted that she was already growing closer to her end, practically clawing at the other's back from underneath his shirt in hopes to cling onto something. Her breath had caught in her throat, walls tightening around him. She couldn't take it any longer. Squeezing her eyes tight, she let out a strangled moan, burying her face into Wally's shoulder as white lights burst from behind her sealed lids. Her legs felt like jelly but she didn't unwind them from the man's waist as he continued to thrust into her relentlessly.   
  
"So...fucking...close-"  
  
    He groaned, nearly falling from his sudden release as he held the woman closer. It had been some time since he last got off on anything, thus making him fall far more quicker than he normally would. He felt the need to explain this to the woman, but could only let lose breathless moans as his hips continued to gyrate, working off every last feeling of excitement he had. _Thank the Gods monsters can't have kids..._    
  
"So..." He panted, slowly letting the woman drop to the floor as he slid out of her, "Better than the ditz?"  
  
    Pumpkin blinked tiredly, face flushed, lips bruised, hickies lining up and down her neck. Wally didn't look that much better, in fact he was sure she had clawed the hell out of his back.   
  
"Actually..." She spoke softly, voice soft from having practically screamed not moments before, "I'd have to say he's still far better than you..."  
  
  
"What?!"   
  
    Wally stared down at her in disbelief, eyes narrowing in anger. Grabbing hold of her face, he leaned in closer.  
  
"Well..." He began, "I guess we have to go another round to change your mind, hm?"

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done


End file.
